Jealous
by GoNnA B FaMoUs
Summary: When Newt tells Meena about Sophie's crush on him how will she react? NewtxMeena Oneshot


This is my first Cory in the House fic and it's going to be a NewtxMeena! Set after Everybody loves Meena. Enjoy!

"Hey Newt! What's up?" said Meena as Newt flopped down onto Cory's couch.

"I nearly married Sophie!"

"What?" Meena replied. Out of the many weird things Newt said this had to be one of the strangest!

"Well I got a letter from the president saying that he wanted to hear me play but in the end it was just Sophie and a bear professor!"

"Right" Meena felt disheartened at this news for she had been harbouring a secret crush for Newt a couple of years now. She had not had the guts to tell him how she felt but this 7 year old could spill her feelings to Newt after a couple of days. Meena suddenly felt like she was about to cry and thought to herself, 'Pull your self together Meena! You are a strong Baharvian.' But it was too late for the tears and already begun to fall silently onto her lap.

Newt, who was completely oblivious to the crying girl beside him, carried on,

"God if Chef Baxtor had not of been there I may be sitting here a married man!" He grinned and turned to Meena.

"Meena what's wrong? Shhhhhhh Meena it's ok." He hushed to her scooting closer and pulling the sobbing girl onto his lap, closing his arms protectively around her.

Meena snuggled into his neck, breathing in his scent as her tears subsided.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Newt said softly stroking her hair and noticing that he felt strangely comfortable in this position.

"I don't want to tell you. I feel so stupid!"

"Meena you know that you can tell me anything and I won't think you're stupid!"

"Well when I heard that Sophie had invited you round for a date or tea party or whatever it made me feel so stupid and wimpy because well……. I've liked you for ages and not just like but really like and I want us to be so much more than friends."

Meena said, the last part so fast Newt had only just been able to make it out. Meena then hide her face in the crook of his neck again after saying quickly,

"Please don't hate me!" Newt laughed at this wondering about how strange the girl in his arms was! Newt took a moment before answering digesting all this new information. He himself had also liked Meena for years but had never acted on it. When Cory had confessed to liking Meena Newt had almost given up hope.

"Of course I don't hate you Meena!"

"Really?" She said, her head coming up so her face was less then an inch from Newts.

"I could never hate you," He said leaning in slowly and gently pressing his lips to hers and withdrawing to look at her reaction.

Meena, whose eyes were as wide and shining as the moon smiled at him and said, "You couldn't have done that to Sophie!"

"Or this!" he replied crashing his lips onto hers and kissing her with as much passion as he could muster. Meena responded and placed her hands on his chest and pushing him down on the couch so she was lying on top of him. She felt Newt's tongue slip into her mouth and start to explore it as she slipped her hands under his shirt, running her hands up and down his torso feeling him shiver under her.

Meena pulled out of the kiss as she sat up and straddled him her hands still under his shirt.

"wow" was all Newt could say as he gazed up at Meena his hair askew and lips swollen, panting slightly from the lack of oxygen.

"wow" Meena replied her lips equally swollen.

"I'm hungry!" Newt then said in a matter of fact voice as he slipped out from under Meena, grabbed her hand and pulled her laughing to the kitchen.

"You are quite the charmer!" Meena said.

"You wouldn't have me any other way" Newt replied ginning cheekily as he pushed Meena up against the kitchen counter and capturing her lips in a soft sweet kiss.

Their kiss became more heated as Newt pushed himself up against Meena leaving her mouth and began to attach her neck, while she moaned his name gently and grasping his shoulders digging her nails into him. After he had left a trail of love bites down her neck Meena grabbed his hair and pushed her lips on his wasting no time in sliding her tongue into his mouth.

The pair were now openly French kissing and so distracted that they didn't notice Cory and Sophie walk in.

Cory just looked shocked and mouthed something like "what has he got that I don't?" while Sophie said loudly,

"Boy you bounce back fast!" Newt and Meena heard this and quickly pulled away from each other glowing bright red.

So what do you think?? Please review


End file.
